ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: USA vs. Sentients
Raven: USA vs. Sentients is a 2014 obstacle racing superhero action movie and the sixth instalment in the International Competition Franchise. It premiered on March 11 and it, once again, was taped at Sable Ranch. Cast * Rob McPherson - Sonro * Supriya Chak - Aksu * Thea Day - Yeada * Robyn Leonard - Yonra * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Janhvi Devalekar - Karja * Tom Isted - Desot * Clemmie Bailey - Lymel * Carys Thomas - Marca * Charlotte Moss-McCrory - Sohar * Brandon Mears - Himself * Dr. Noah Kaufman - Himself * Ian Dory - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Isaac Caldiero - Himself * Meagan Martin - Herself * Jamie Rahn - Himself * Sean-Darling Hammond - Himself * Jeri D'Aurelio - Herself * Rachael Goldstein - Herself / Catwoman * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Allyssa Beird - Herself * Blair Herter - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Jennifer Tavernier - Herself Songs * King Of The World - WAR*HALL * Live Like I've Never Lived Before - Ruelle (end credits) Chapters * [[Chapter 1: Year 6|'Chapter 1: Year 6']] * [[Chapter 2: Three Teams|'Chapter 2: Three Teams']] * [[Chapter 3: A Closer Look|'Chapter 3: A Closer Look']] * [[Chapter 4: Schooled|'Chapter 4: Schooled']] * [[Chapter 5: Meltdown|'Chapter 5: Meltdown']] * [[Chapter 6: "We Found Dory!"|'Chapter 6: "We Found Dory!"']] * [[Chapter 7: Enter Meagan Martin|'Chapter 7: Enter Meagan Martin']] * [[Chapter 8: Screamed Out|'Chapter 8: Screamed Out']] * [[Chapter 9: Speed Is The Key To Win|'Chapter 9: Speed Is The Key To Win']] * [[Chapter 10: Redemption for Isaac|'Chapter 10: Redemption for Isaac']] * [[Chapter 11: Cashed Out|'Chapter 11: Cashed Out']] * [[Chapter 12: Captain NBC|'Chapter 12: Captain NBC']] * [[Chapter 13: The More, The Better|'Chapter 13: The More, The Better']] * [[Chapter 14: A Legend Is Born|'Chapter 14: A Legend Is Born']] * [[Chapter 15: The Rising Star|'Chapter 15: The Rising Star']] * [[Chapter 16: A Costly Mistake|'Chapter 16: A Costly Mistake']] * [[Chapter 17: The She-Wolf|'Chapter 17: The She-Wolf']] * [[Chapter 18: Flex Labreck|'Chapter 18: Flex Labreck']] * [[Chapter 19: Super Injury|'Chapter 19: Super Injury']] * [[Chapter 20: Wipeout!|'Chapter 20: Wipeout!']] * [[Chapter 21: The Ninja Doc|'Chapter 21: The Ninja Doc']] * [[Chapter 22: The Toughest Stage of All|'Chapter 22: The Toughest Stage of All']] * [[Chapter 23: A Second Run|'Chapter 23: A Second Run']] * [[Chapter 24: A Valiant Effort|'Chapter 24: A Valiant Effort']] * [[Chapter 25: Eliminated|'Chapter 25: Eliminated']] * [[Chapter 26: The Big Discussion|'Chapter 26: The Big Discussion']] * [[Chapter 27: The Final Climb|'Chapter 27: The Final Climb']] * [[Chapter 28: A Champion Is Crowned|'Chapter 28: A Champion Is Crowned']] Competition Format The competition worked as followed: Stage 1 to Stage 3 * There were 3 heats in each stage. * Each heat consisted of 3 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive 2 points for his/her team, with 1 point for the second fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. * The points from each heat would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 2 teams would advance to Stage 4. Stage 4 * Stage Four consisted of a side-by-side Rope Climb, with 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * The competitor who reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his/her respective team would be the champion of the tournament. Teams Obstacles Stage 1 # [[Archer Alley|'Archer Alley']] # [[Propeller Bar|'Propeller Bar']] # [[Double Dipper|'Double Dipper']] # [[Jumping Spider|'Jumping Spider']] # [[Sonic Curve|'Sonic Curve']] # [[Warped Wall|'Warped Wall']] # [[Coin Flip|'Coin Flip']] # [[Double Twister|'Twist 'N' Fly']] Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 # Epic Catch and Release # [[Criss Cross Salmon Ladder|'Criss Cross Salmon Ladder']] # [[Déjà Vu|'Déjà Vu']] # [[Swing Surfer|'Swing Surfer']] # [[Wingnut Alley|'Wingnut Alley']] # [[Water Walls|'Water Walls']] Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 # [[Floating Boards|'Floating Boards']] # [[En Garde|'En Garde']] # [[Crazy Clocks|'Crazy Clocks']] # [[Ultimate Cliffhanger|'Ultimate Cliffhanger']] # Curved Body Prop # Peg Cloud # [[Cane Lane|'Cane Lane']] # [[Flying Bar|'Flying Bar']] Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 3 Stage 4 Obstacles # Rope Climb (80 feet) Results Category:2014 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: USA vs. Sentients